


Chances

by auntylala



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: It's just another Friday Night for Dean, until he gets an unwelcome text leaving him all dressed up with no where to go. What happens when he meets three cousins in a bar? And does a chance meeting have the power to change everything? Non supernatural AU.
Initially posted on fanfiction.net, lightly edited and no beta.  I don't own the boys or the show and any mistakes are mine.





	1. the best laid plans

The text message was unwelcome, he was standing in a bar alone having been stood up, again. Dean sighed into his beer and rolled his shoulders back. Who knew meeting a guy could be so hard in this day and age. What was it about him he wondered, that made the men he talked to online not show up when they finally agreed to meet.

He knew Sammy would never let him live it down if he'd told him he was trying to find Mr Right online. But damn it, this one had seemed perfect. What was the point in being out and proud if he was single. He knew he was good looking, he'd been told as much his entire life. So why was this much awesomeness going to be heading home alone on a Friday night. It wasn't that he couldn't pick someone up for a few hours fun but he wanted something that would last beyond an awkward goodbye after a night of drunken excess. He wanted what his brother had with Jess and the baby they were expecting. He wanted the apple pie life with it's picket fence, arguing over getting a cat or a dog and who's turn it was to wash the dishes. He didn't want to go to sleep each night alone and wake up lonely.

'Buy you a drink big boy?'  
Dean turned towards the British accent and indicated his glass was still full. The tall blonde pouted a moment before shrugging his shoulders.  
'Name's Balthazar.'  
'Dean.' What the hell, wasn't his usual type but it was someone to talk to. 'You cruising?'  
'You offering?'  
Dean shook his head. 'I'm not in the mood for a random hook up and you don't look like the type of guy I want to introduce to the folks.'  
'I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that assessment of my character or not.'  
Dean laughed. 'Probably not, but I'm not wrong am I. You're looking for a good time and I'm pretty sure I'm not it.'  
'You close yourself off from the world Dean and you wont find what you're looking for either.'  
'Thank you for that assessment Doctor Phil.'  
Balthazar shrugged. 'I taught him everything he knows. Except about the hair, even I can't work miracles.'  
Dean laughed.

'That's better, I'm here visiting some family and could use a friendly face if you want to join us.' Pointing to a corner table. 'My cousins Gabriel and Castiel are going to start bickering soon and I think we could all use the distraction.' He watched as Dean considered his options and shrugged.  
'Sure. Not like I've got anything better to be doing.'  
Balthazar patted him on the shoulder. 'Good boy, and wow, do you work out?' His hands running down Dean's arm, eyes suggestive.  
'I'm a physical therapist, it comes with the job.' He shrugged as he followed the man across the room.  
Balthazar pointed. 'The short stack is my cousin Gabriel, and this is our other cousin, Cassie.'  
'Castiel.'  
Dean found himself sitting next to the blue eyed man with the deep voice. 'Dean.'  
'I found him at the bar looking lost.'  
Gabriel laughed. 'You're the one from out of town Balty, if anyone looked lost it would've been you.' He grinned at Dean. 'Hi ya Deano, so, what team do you bat for?' Winking at him.

Dean reached across the table and patted Gabriel's hand, shaking his head laughing. 'Sorry dude, I like my men a little taller.'  
Gabriel laughed. 'Same old Deano, how's the family?'  
Balthazar frowned. 'You know each other?'  
'I work at the hospital doofus, Deano here is a physical therapist, you're the highly paid lawyer, you figure it out.' He shook his head. 'And they say you're the smart one.'  
Sitting next to him Balthazar slapped him on the shoulder. 'And they would be right cousin.'  
Dean tuned out the friendly bickering of cousins and turned to the blue eyed man sitting next to him wearing a suit with a crooked blue tie. 'So, Cas, how do you fit in with these two idiots?'  
'We are cousins, our grandmother is unwell.'  
'I'm sorry to hear that.'  
Cas shrugged. 'We were never close.'

Dean knew there was more to a statement like that but he'd only just met the man and he knew Gabriel didn't talk much about his family. Perhaps it was all part of why. 'Family, they sure have a way of changing the world sometimes.'  
Balthazar leaned across the table. 'We all have our stories don't we. Our's is an old woman who never had a nice word for anyone. Now, suddenly she's inspired to reach out make amends, guess she can hear the hell hounds coming for her.'  
Dean wasn't sure what to make of that so he sipped his beer and changed the subject. 'So Gabe's a doctor, the Brit's a lawyer, what do you do Cas?'  
'I am an insurance assessor.'  
'Cool, maybe you and I should make sure my cover is up to date sometime.'  
'I would be happy to assist you with your insurance requirements Dean.'

Balthazar turned to Gabriel, his voice soft. 'Did we miss something?'  
'No.' Gabriel's voice also quiet. 'But I think our cousin just did.' He gave the two men sitting opposite them a thoughtful look. 'Although I'm not sure he was the only one.'

Dean finished his drink and declined a refill. 'Sorry Balty, I still want to drive home.'  
Balthazar shrugged as he looked at his cousins. 'Who's in for a refresh?' Grinning as Gabriel nodded. 'Cassie?'  
Cas shook his head. 'I would not enjoy another drink.'  
'I'm about to head out, I can give you a lift if you want and leave these two girls to their tea party.'  
'I do not believe they are having a tea party Dean.'  
'It's an expression Cas.'  
'Oh. Then thank you I would enjoy a ride.'

Gabriel had to stuff his hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling at his cousin and Dean.  
Balthazar just shook his head before moving towards the bar.

Cas followed Dean into the parking lot and stopped when the blonde unlocked a classic muscle car. Watching as Dean all but caressed the car lovingly.  
'This is my baby.' His eyes moving over his black 1967 Impala.  
'I do not know much about cars but I can see you have taken great care of it.'  
'Yeap, rebuilt her with my dad once or twice. He brought it before he proposed to my mom.' He swung behind the wheel. 'Come on Cas, jump in. What's your address?'  
Following the directions Cas gave him he pulled up outside an apartment building. 'This is you then.'  
'It is. Thank you for the ride Dean.'  
'Your welcome Cas. I'll see you around then.'  
Cas nodded. 'I would like that Dean.'  
'Tell you want.' He pulled the glove compartment open and withdrew a pen and a card, scribbling a number on the back. 'Why don't you call me and we can go for coffee, there's this dinner not far from here that serves pie that's almost as good as my mom's.'  
'Thank you Dean, I would enjoy that.' He tucked the card in his pocket and smiled before he turned and walked away.  
Dean watched Cas walk away and grinned. Maybe getting stood up wasn't such a total loss after all as he drove home to dream about blue eyes and a sexy voice.

Cas let himself into the apartment and hung his coat in the hall closet. Checking his answer phone there were no messages. It was still early but he hadn't felt like staying in the bar with his cousins, although the presence of Dean Winchester had been a welcome addition to the table. He hadn't wanted to go out but Gabriel wasn't gracious in accepting no for an answer. Over the year he had been living in the same town as his cousin he had learned that sometimes it was just easier to go along with him. He was like a hyperactive puppy much of the time but he meant well.

Now he had Dean's number he wasn't sure if he should call the man or not. He pictured the green eyes and short spiky blonde hair. He had been wearing faded jeans and a black shirt under his leather jacket. Clothes that hugged his body like they had been painted on. It struck him that this was the Dean his cousin had mentioned previously who sometimes worked out of the hospital. He had never been very good at picking up on the things others didn't say, being much more literal than the world around him.  
Now he wasn't sure if Gabriel talking about Dean was because he found him interesting, or if his feelings were deeper for the green eyed man. He did not want to get in the way of something Gabriel wanted. It wasn't a fight he was likely to win. He might be the shortest member of their family, with the exception of Grandmother, but he knew how to fight dirty. Cas was even more confused when his phone rang and it was Gabriel.

'Cousin, are you home alone or is Deano with you?'  
'Alone.' He could hear this being repeated.  
'Bal and I think that's a terrible shame, why didn't you invite the divine Mr Winchester up to your bachelor pad?'  
'I do not understand.'  
'You're tilting your head aren't you.'  
'Yes.' He heard Gabriel sigh.  
'Look, I think you should go for the guy Cassie, have some fun. And trust me, Deano looks like someone who knows how to have fun.'  
'He did give me his number.'  
'Then what are you doing talking to me?'  
'You rung me, it would have been impolite to disregard your call Gabriel.'  
There was an exasperated note in Gabriel's tone. 'Really?'  
'If you did not wish to speak with me why did you call me?'  
'Sometimes I don't know how we are related.'  
'My father and your mother are siblings Gabriel.'  
'Agh. Really, why do I bother. Look, call Deano, go somewhere that sells pie, because the man has a serious thing for pie and make beautiful babies or something.'  
'As a doctor you should know it is scientifically impossible for Dean and myself to -.' He looked at his phone as the call ended. 'I wonder if he lost service or hung up on me.'

Balthazar looked at Gabriel. 'So he gave our dolt of a cousin his number I take it.'  
'Yeap. Phase one of Operation Get Cassie Laid is officially go.'  
'That's a terrible name for your evil plan cousin.'  
'Well what was your suggestion again, remind me?'  
'Oh shut up. I thought Operation Shag was a perfectly acceptable code name.' He winked at the barman and indicated a refill would be appreciated. 'Now if you could just get me this cuties number my life would be complete.'  
Gabriel laughed. 'Since when did you need my help getting laid.'


	2. First date?

Dean pulled a bottle of water out of his fridge as he padded though his apartment, stepping out onto his balcony. It was the view that sold him on the apartment when he'd first seen it. It was a basic two bedroom apartment with an open plan living area that moved into the kitchen. But the balcony was what made it special with the city laid out below him. He lost himself in the coolness of the spring evening and smiled as he thought about how sexy Cas would look sitting next to him. He ran a hand though his short hair and tried not to groan at the memory of eyes so blue he wasn't sure the word existed to describe the colour. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of those eyes looking up at him as the man's lips wrapped around his dick. This time he did groan as his hand slipped the button fly open on his favourite jeans and moved inside his boxers to stroke himself. He heard his phone ringing, caller ID showed it was his brother.

'Dean?'  
'Well who else would be answering my phone Sammy?'  
'Fair point, are you home or out?'  
'Home, why?'  
'Jess wanted to know if you were still coming to dinner tomorrow night.'  
'Will there be pie?'  
'Your obsession with pie is getting creepy.'  
'What? I like pie.' He heard a sigh.  
'Yes there will be pie.'  
'Awesome, what time should I turn up and what do you want me to bring?'  
'Are you capable of making a salad without bacon in it?'  
'Ah, no.'  
'Fine, bring one anyway, and you can turn up any time after five.'  
'Sweet, and how is the lovely Jess and the little peanut?'  
'Not so little now she's only got a month to go.'  
Dean heard an omph and grinned. 'She clocked you one didn't she.'  
'Yes.'  
'Poor little Sammy, which bitch face you pulling now?'  
'Jerk.'  
'Bitch. I'll see you tomorrow then. Kiss your wife for me.' He made kissey noises into the phone and laughed as his brother ended the call. He nearly dropped the phone when it rang again, this time a number he didn't recognize flashed on the screen.

'Dean Winchester.'  
'Hello Dean.'  
'Cas.'.   
'My cousin suggested I call you and that we go somewhere for pie.'  
'You me and your cousin or just you and me?'  
'Just you and me. He seemed quite.' Cas paused. 'Vested in the idea.'  
'Well the little guy knows how much I love my pie.'  
'That must be it.'  
Dean laughed 'Yeah, so, what did you have in mind?'  
'You said there is a diner near my apartment how about ten tomorrow for brunch.'  
'Or I could swing by now.' He held his breath as silence greeted him and he waited for what felt like forever until he heard the one word he hadn't known he was dreaming of.  
'Yes.'  
'I can be outside your place in about ten minutes.'  
'That would be suitable Dean.'  
'Alright, I'll see you soon.' Dean tucked his phone in his pocket and re-dressed himself before scooping his keys up and heading out the door. He flew the short distance to Cas's apartment building and smiled as the dark haired man climbed into the front seat of the Impala.

Dean grinned at Cas. 'Prepare yourself for some amazing pie.' As he pulled up outside a diner called, simply enough, Sara's. 'I love this place and it's open late most nights.'  
'I have not been here before.'  
'But you live just around the corner.' He shut the engine off. 'Come on, I need to introduce you to their pie.' Locking the car he waited for Cas before holding the door open for him, the bell jingled as the door closed and a warm voice called out to them.  
'Who's your friend hon?'  
'Sezy, this is Cas and I wanted him to try some of your pie.'  
'You know, if you ever change your mind you could have all all the pie you wanted.' She winked as her green eyes smiled at him. 'Your usual booth is free, anything in particular or should I surprise you?'  
'Just surprise me, and do you want anything to drink Cas?'  
'Tea would be nice, thank you Dean.'  
'And a cup of tea.'  
'I'll be right with you.'

Dean directed Cas to the corner booth and slid in beside him.  
'I take it you come here often.'  
'Yeah, like I said, they have fantastic pie.'  
Two plates were set on the table along with Cas's tea. 'My burgers aren't bad either.' With another wink at Dean. 'But I guess a girl can dream. Anyway, this one is peach and the other slice is apple and blackberry.'   
Dean laughed as the auburn haired young woman in her mid twenties walked back behind her counter and greeted another customer with a cheerful welcome.

'I think she likes you Dean.'  
'I'm a likeable guy.' He shrugged as he dug a fork into the peach pie and chewed, a smile on his face. 'But damn can that girl cook. If I was straight I'd marry her in a heartbeat just for her pie.'  
'Have you always known you were gay?'  
Dean nodded. 'Ah ha, you gotta try the pie dude, that's why I brought you here.' He smiled. 'Well, maybe not the only reason.' His knee brushing against Cas's under the table.

Cas leaned towards Dean and opened his mouth. His eyes shining as Dean grinned at him and feed him a mouthful of peach pie. Nodding as he chewed and swallowed. 'It is very good Dean.' He lifted a forkful of the apple and blackberry up for Dean. 'Try this one.'  
Dean moaned softly as his lips moved around the pie. He hammed it up for Cas and made love to the pie as he chewed, knowing his moan was indecent. They finished their pie and Cas sipped his tea before pushing the cup aside. He thought it was cute how the tea cup was a delicate china cup with matching saucer and a little pot. Now it was finished he found he didn't want to loose Dean's company but he was unsure of what to say next. Social interaction had never been something he was good at. But the knee brushing against his told him Dean was receptive to any advances he might make. 

Sezy called out to the boys. 'You two want anything else? I'm going to close up soon.'  
Dean looked at Cas and shook his head. 'I think we're good. You wana take off and maybe go somewhere?' He watched as Cas considered this a moment and nodded. 'I'll get the check and we'll get out of here.' He moved to the counter and handed over the money. 'Keep the change Sezy.'  
'Dean, if you ever want to go back into the closet just say the word and I'm yours.'  
'Sorry Sezy, but I've met Steve and I don't think I'm a match for him and his mustache.'   
'Probably not but I'd pay to watch you try.'  
'On that brain bleach inducing thought I shall bid you goodnight.'  
She sighed softly as he walked away and shook her head. Damn if he wasn't just the prettiest piece of arse this side of Disneyland. She went back to her cleaning as Steve walked into the diner and nodded at Dean as they passed each other. Just as well she had her Tom Selleck look alike boyfriend to keep her warm at night. He melted her with his southern drawl as he pulled up a chair and flashed her his pretty brown eyes.

Dean held the door of the Impala open for Cas and made sure he was inside the car before closing it gently. Climbing behind the wheel he looked at him. 'You been to the lake at night yet?'  
Cas shook his head. 'I have not had the occasion to do so.'  
'Then you are going to love this. It's my favourite spot when I want to be alone.'  
'You will not be alone if I am with you.'  
'I know.' He started the car and headed though town until they wound down a one lane road and stopped by the inky blackness of the lake. Lights twinkled across the water and insects sung out for mates as Dean and Cas sat there in the emptiness of a starry sky on a clear night.  
'Come on, there's this spot that is totally awesome.' He got out of the Impala and waited for Cas, reaching for his hand as he led him down a path and stopped at a large flat rock. 'I come here sometimes when I need to think. Or if I want to impress someone.'  
'Are you trying to impress me Dean?'  
He pulled Cas into his arms and nodded. 'Yeah, I am.' His lips brushing a hopeful kiss across Cas's.  
Cas leaned into Dean, his voice a broken whisper. 'I think it might be working.' As he kissed him back.

Sitting under the stars with Dean, talking, kissing, touching. It was like a dream. His voice soft. 'Will you still be real in the morning?'  
'This isn't ground hog day Cas.'  
'I do not understand the reference.'  
'Just, I'm not going to vanish, you don't get rid of me that easily Castiel Novak.' He frowned in the darkness. 'Hang on, Novak, as in Novak Shipping?'  
Cas sighed. 'Yes.'  
'Wow, I've met your uncle, Zachariah, he's a total dick.'  
'I am aware of this fact. When did you meet him?'  
'His orthopaedic surgeon sent him to me after having his knee reconstructed.'  
'You must be very good at what you do.'  
Dean shrugged dismissively. 'I don't like to blow smoke up my own arse.'  
'I can not imagine why anyone would do that.'  
'Are you always so literal?'  
Cas nodded. 'Apparently it is one of my many faults according to my cousins.'  
'Where you guys close as kids?' Dean unlocked the car and slid behind the wheel as Cas joined him.  
'Not particularly. My aunts disappointed Grandmother so I did not see them often growing up.'  
'That sucks, I can't imagine not being around Sammy.'  
'I can tell by the way you speak of your family you are all very close. It must be nice.'  
'You hang out with your cousins now though.'

Cas laughed softly as he watched Dean start the car and drive him home. 'I do not think I speak the same language as my cousins.'  
'I think there's nothing wrong with the way you speak.'  
'Thank you Dean.'  
'In fact, I think you're pretty damn talented at using that mouth of yours.' He winked at Cas and flashed him a warm smile as he pulled into a parking space outside the blue eyed man's apartment. 'Should I ah, walk you to your door?'  
'I think I would like that.'  
'Is my baby going to be alright out on the street like this?'  
Cas nodded. 'This is a very safe neighbourhood, the likelihood of your car being effected by thieves is very slim.'  
'You're the insurance guy.' He locked his car and followed Cas into the building.

'Perhaps you would like to come in.' Cas pushed the button for his floor, they stood next to each other, shoulders touching as the lift rose to the tenth floor. Cas unlocked the door of his apartment as Dean followed.  
'Nice digs Cas.'  
'Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?'  
'I ah, don't know.' He raked a hand though his hair, the movement lifting his shirt to casually reveal toned abs and a faint line of hair dipping into his jeans.  
'What is it you do not know, Dean?' He advanced on the green eyed man and slid his arms around his waist.   
Dean was torn, he didn't want to be just a Friday night fuck. Sitting by the lake kissing was one thing, one very enjoyable thing. But it would be too easy to fall back into old patterns and just jump straight into having sex. This time he wanted something different, sighing as Cas's head dropped onto his shoulder. Breathing in the clean apple scented shampoo he wanted to melt into the man holding him. 'You aren't making this easy for me.'  
'I apologise Dean. It is not my intention to make this difficult. But I, I find I desire to spend more time with you.'  
Dean grinned. 'I'd like that too Cas.'

They broke apart as Cas led him to the bedroom.   
'I do not wish to be presumptive but I also wish for you to stay the night. I would offer you my spare room but Balthazar is currently staying with me.'  
Dean stopped moving as he considered what Cas was asking him.  
'Perhaps I presumed too much.'  
'Cas, can we sit down a moment?' He looked around the room for a seat that wasn't Cas's bed. 'I, it was easier to talk to you in the dark.'  
'I can turn the lights off if you prefer.'  
Dean smiled at how serious Cas looked. 'How did you survive high school?'  
He shrugged. 'I am stronger than I look.'  
'Huh.' Dean filed that away to explore later. 'I just.' He sighed. 'I don't want to be a one night stand.'   
Cas leaned into Dean as if personal space was a concept that only belonged to other people. 'Dean I do not wish to be a one night stand either. I too have not always had much success in the way of relationships.'  
'I don't know why, I mean we are both really attractive men.'  
'You have insecurities that people are only interested in your looks and I find they are invariably only interested in my family name.'  
Dean reached for Cas's hand. 'I don't care who your family is. There is something about you that I just seem to recognise. And I hate chick flick moments so if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it.'  
Cas smiled. 'Thank you Dean. I too feel as if I know you, not just the image you give others with your green eyes and leather jacket and your car, but you.  
'Don't dis my baby.'  
Cas leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's ear. 'I happen to like your car.'

Dean yawned and stretched, trying to work out why he was wearing his clothes from the night before and where he even was. Until brilliant blue eyes smiled at him and he remembered lying back on Cas's bed, talking. Sharing disastrous dating stories in between kisses until Cas had pulled a blanket over them both and sleep claimed them.  
'Morning Dean.'  
'Hello Cas.'  
'Did you sleep well?'  
'Did I sleep well.' Dean grinned. 'Yeah, I did.'  
'I am pleased, apparently you like to cuddle, is this also something you will deny?'  
'Absolutely.'  
Cas leaned in as Dean moved closer, lips meeting as the door flew open and a British voice boomed into the room.  
'Cassie, I hope I'm interrupting...'  
Dean could feel Cas's cheeks redden as he threw a pillow at Balthazar with deadly accuracy before he pulled Cas into his arms for a proper good morning kiss. 

Breaking apart Dean groaned. 'How long is he staying with you?'  
'That depends on when our Grandmother dies.'  
'There's a cherry thought.' Dean muttered as he rolled out of bed. He followed Cas though the apartment and into the kitchen, finding Balthazar on the phone while making coffee.  
'I told you, ye of little faith I said.' He looked up and smiled. 'I'll talk later, the lovers have just walked into the kitchen.' He laughed before ending the call and smiling at Dean. 'Gabe says hello and asked me to check if you were both safe.'  
Cas groaned as Dean shook his head.  
'Anyway.' Balthazar continued. 'How do you like your coffee?'  
'Splash of milk and no sugar.'  
Balthazar rolled his eyes as he pushed two identical coffees towards Dean and Cas. 'Did you take an add out in the personals to find each other.' Muttered in his English accent, missing Dean's blush. He watched them sipping their coffees, their redeeming feature was how cute they looked sitting together, knees touching. 'Don't forget we have dinner with the Grande Dame tonight.'  
Cas groaned softly. 'Oh goodie.'  
'So, what do you boys want for breakfast?'  
'I need options Balthazar. And how do I even know you can cook?'  
'Oh I can cook you heathen. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast?'  
They turned as the door opened and Gabriel bounded into the room. 'I heard pancakes.'  
Dean shook his head. 'Does everyone have a key to your apartment?'  
'Just my cousins.' He looked at Balthazar. 'Pancakes it is, if you will.'


	3. Family Dinners

Dean opened the door and let himself in, calling out. 'Honey I'm home.' Letting the door shut behind him as he moved though his brother's house. 'One bacon salad as promised.'  
Sam looked up from the vegetables he was chopping. 'Is there actually any salad in that?'  
'Sammy, you wound me.' He pushed the bowl towards him before folding Jess into a hug. 'And how is my gorgeous sister in law?'  
She rubbed her belly. 'Looking forward to this one being out. I want my kidneys to myself.' She looked at Dean and reached out, brushing fingertips over a bruise at his collar. 'Something you want to share with the group?'  
Dean blushed. 'Ah, no.'  
Sam smiled. 'Dean Winchester.'  
'Oh shove it Sammy, save the lawyering voice for court.'  
Jess laughed. 'Because that always works.' The first time she had seen the two brothers bickering she hadn't known what to make of it, but Mary had assured her they had always been like this.

'Sam, my name is Sam, Sammy is -.'  
'A chubby twelve year old.' Jess and Dean chorused.  
'Oh very funny you two.' He pointed the knife at his brother. 'And no changing the subject, spill.'  
'What if I don't want to.'  
'I'll just call mom.'  
'How do you cope in court, it isn't like you can threaten them with calling mom.'  
'Jess honey, pass me the phone.'  
'Could you at least look like you aren't enjoying this.' Dean grumbled as he squared his shoulders and glared at his brother. 'Fine, Councillor. I met him last night, his cousin happens to be one of the doctors I work with sometimes at the hospital.'  
Jess smiled. 'Which one?' Being a nurse she knew most of the doctors.

'Doctor Gabriel Milton.'  
'Please tell me he's nothing like his cousin.'  
Dean grinned. 'Oh he's nothing like Gabe.'  
Sam looked up from tossing his vegetables into a pan. 'Isn't he the short one who keeps playing pranks?'  
Jess moved closer to Sam and smiled up at him. 'Next to you honey, we are all short. Even Dean.'  
'Told you all that bacon would stunt your growth.'  
'Sammy, I happen to be the perfect height.'  
'Whatever, jerk. And his name?'  
Dean smiled as he watched Sam help Jess onto a stool, this was what he wanted. 'Cas Novak.'  
'As in Castiel Novak?'  
'Yeah, you know him? His family is some sort of big deal in transport.'  
'A bit of a big deal? That's like saying you sort of like your car, or that you kind of like pie.'  
'Don't you go and dis my baby.'

'Rebekah Novak's on a number of charities and committees, although.' Jess reached for a glass of water. 'She's been passing a lot of that onto her daughter in law the last year or so.'   
Sam shuddered. 'That Naomi's a scary woman.'  
'Which one is she?' Dean frowned at his brother.  
'Zachariah's wife.'   
'Now he's a class A dick.'  
Jess laughed. 'You ever met his wife?'  
'Yeah, I got a bad vibe from that woman. She looks like the sort of person who'd eat a kids pet bunny rabbit for the hell of it.'  
'And you're telling us that the only male Novak, other than uncle Zach, is gay.'  
'Cas has cousins, Gabe and Balthazar.'  
'Ah, but they aren't Novak's with the family name are they.'  
'When did you become such a cynic Jess?'  
'I've had to put up with Gabe bitching about his grandmother a lot longer than you have.'  
'When you put it like that.' Dean shrugged. 'It's hardly important to me is it. And Samantha, save the bitch face, I'm not shagging the guy.'  
'Yet.'  
'Well.' Dean grinned. 'That does go without saying, I mean, look at me, I'm awesome.'  
'It doesn't bother you?'  
'How awesome I am, nah, why would that bother me.' 

Sam shook his head as he stirred his vegetables. 'That's not what I meant, I've met the matriarch of the Novak family. She's worse than her daughter in law.'  
'So?'  
'Old families have old expectations.'  
'Cas is a decent, ordinary person, he works in insurance for crying out loud. He wants to get a cat and keep bees.'  
Jess put her hand on Dean's arm. 'You really like him.'  
'Yeah but don't start planning the wedding yet, we only met like, last night.'  
Sam watched his brother blush, not something he saw often. 'When do we get to meet him?'  
Dean shrugged. 'Duno, he's got some family dinner thing tonight and I haven't seen him since I left his place this morning.'  
'You stayed the night?'  
'Sammy, when did you become such a prude?'  
'When I realised I was having a child and he or she might grow up and meet someone like you.'  
'Funny.'

Dean was helping Jess clear the table after dinner when he felt his phone vibrate, checking the message it was one word. “Help.” Excusing himself he dialed the number.   
'Cas?' He heard Cas excusing himself and moving away from the sound of voices.   
'Thank you Dean.'  
'What's going on?'  
'It is Grandmother.'  
'Is she okay?'  
'For now, although I have not ruled out poison.'  
'Whoa, easy tiger, what's going on?'  
'I'm sorry, and you are at your brother's house and I am interrupting.'  
'You're not making a whole lot of sense, what's going on?' He heard the dark haired man sigh softly.  
'I am sorry, I should not have bothered you.'  
'Cas, it's no bother, really.'  
'I do wish I could see you.'  
'What, now?'  
'I suppose not, you are with family after all. I could not impose.'  
'Nah, you wouldn't be imposing, Sammy and Jess would love to meet you anyway.'  
'Thank you but no, I must return to dinner.'  
'Alright, but if you change your mind or want to see me later I'll text you my address.'  
'I would like that very much.'

Cas tucked his phone away and returned to the table and the glacial gaze of his Grandmother.  
'Was that really necessary Castiel.'  
'Yes Grandmother.' He sipped his water. Gabriel and Balthazar gave him an almost disappointed look, as if scenting that he could have escaped but had chosen to stay.  
'And how is dear Dean this evening Cassie?'  
Rebekah's eyes moved from Castiel to Balthazar and back to Castiel again. 'Who is Dean?'  
'Cassie's new friend.' Balthazar frowned as he felt Gabe's foot connect with his ankle.  
Rebekah's eyes just narrowed. 'Another boy Castiel. I thought we had gotten past your experimentations.'  
Cas sighed, perhaps he had been too hasty in returning to the table.   
'The family needs another Novak generation.' She frowned at her eldest son before looking back to Cas. 'Since you are the only Novak left to carry the family name it is your duty to marry and provide an heir. You have indulged this, phase, for quite long enough.'  
Cas tossed his napkin onto the table and rose to his feet. 'My sexuality is hardly a phase.'  
'What did you say?'  
'I do not believe I stuttered.' Turning Cas walked out of the dining room and moved though the house, collecting his coat before slipping out into the crisp spring evening. 

Once safely inside his car he locked the doors before shaking hands started the engine. He drove without noticing until he was parked outside the address Dean text him. He jumped when his phone rung, his heartbeat returning to normal as Dean's name flashed up on the caller ID.  
'Hello Dean.'  
'Cas, dude, what the hell happened?'  
'I do not understand the question.'  
'Did I stutter?' Dean's laugh filling the space inside the car as it smoothed out of the cell phone. 'Gabe called, said you walked out of the family dinner.'  
'Ah.'  
'Where are you now?'  
'Outside your apartment building.'  
'Stay where you are and I'll be there soon.'  
'I do not wish to impose upon your time with your family.'  
'Nah, Jess gave me most of the pie so I'm good.'  
Cas smiled at the warmth in Dean's voice. 'I am just sitting in my car.'  
'Please tell me you don't drive some awful plastic thing.'  
'I drive a Volvo Dean. It is a very safe car.'  
'A Volvo?'  
'We can not all own classic cars Dean.'  
'But a Volvo?'  
Cas heard laughter in the other man's voice and felt warm. 'Yes, a Volvo.'

Dean parked his car and smiled when he saw Cas walking towards him. Locking his car he pulled the dark haired man into a hug, balancing against the pie. 'So you walked out then.'  
Cas nodded as he followed Dean into his apartment. 'She actually referred to it as experimentation and that men were just phase.'  
'And you left the table.' Dean chuckled. 'Well if that didn't just set the cat among the pigeons.'  
I should think she managed to do that by herself with little enough help from me.'  
'Should I be worried that I'm just a phase?' Handing him a slice of pie.  
'You are hardly just that.' Cas began eating. 'This is very good.'  
'I'll be sure and pass that along to Jess next time I see her.'  
'Do you regret not marrying and having children?'  
'You didn't get the memo, I can get married now they fixed the law.'  
'Grandmother has been vetting women she feels would be suitable to marry me.'  
'Now that's just creepy.'  
'She chose Naomi for my uncle.'  
'Is that why they never had kids?'  
'I doubt it was to spite Grandmother. I remember her often being unwell when I was a child but whatever the reason the family does not discuss such things.'  
'I still can't imagine letting my family pick my partner for me, my dad wasn't too thrilled when I came out, but my mom said all that mattered was her boys being happy. Where we found that happiness apparently was less important as long as it was legal.'  
'Your brother and his wife having a child must be pleasant for the family.'

Dean chuckled. 'It does take the pressure off.'  
'Speaking of which, I suspect Grandmother's ill health over the last year was somewhat of a ruse to encourage me to return here.'  
'Oh now I really appreciate my family a whole lot more.'  
'And yet you interrupted your time with them.'  
'It's all part of the Dean Winchester experience.'  
'What else does this experience include?'  
Dean felt heat pooling low and suppressed a groan as Cas licked pie filling from his fingertips. 'Cas.' The single word a growl as he leaned in to kiss him. Pie forgotten as they tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs and lips. 'Maybe you should stick around and find out.'

Cas smiled as he kissed him back, pulling away when his phone began to ring. Muttering something that sounded like cock blocking cousins as he hit the talk button. His voice a growl. 'What?'  
'Not interrupting are we?'  
'Balthazar, would it change anything if I said yes?' He sighed softly as Dean pulled away and gave him space to have a private conversation. He heard his cousin sigh.  
'Not really, look, are you with Dean?'  
'Yes.'  
'At his place?'  
'Balthazar.' Again he heard a sigh in his cousin's voice.  
'She's dispatched the flying monkeys. Don't go home.'  
'I will find alternate accommodations.' He smiled at Dean as he thanked is cousin for calling.

'Did I hear the words flying monkeys?'  
'Grandmother is not happy with me, it has been suggested I not return home this evening.'  
'Sounds like he wants your place to himself, not that I'm complaining. You're welcome to stay here.'  
'Thank you Dean.'  
'I even have a spare room if you're concerned about your honour...' He trailed off as Cas stalked towards him, not unlike a cat perusing it's prey. They tumbled onto the couch as their lips connected.   
Breaking for air Cas smiled. 'I'm not particularly worried about my honour.'   
Dean felt Cas move his hands up under his shirt and groaned. 'You clearly aren't worried about mine.'  
'Should I be Dean.'  
'I just don't want to rush us.' He inhaled sharply as Cas's fingers began stroking his nipple. 'Hah.'  
Dancing kisses along Dean's neck Cas began working on the blonde's ear. 'I don't feel rushed.'

Dean was helpless as he tried to thrust his hips into Cas, leaning that he hadn't been joking when he'd said he was stronger than he looked. 'Cas.' He watched as blue eyes sat back, hands stilled. Dean sighed softly. 'I just don't want to fuck this up by rushing things.'  
Cas sat further back and gave Dean room to sit up.  
'I mean lets face it, from what we were talking about last night we're both dating disasters.'  
'I believe that means we were not dating the correct person.'  
'We aren't Thomas Edison inventing the light bulb Cas.'  
'What I do not need from you, Dean, is doubt when I came to you for support.'  
'See what I mean about fucking things up.' Dean sat with his head in his hands and sighed softly. 'I can't ever seem to get things right.'  
Cas moved closer and rested his head on Dean's bowed shoulder. 'Perhaps together we can work things out.'  
Dean moved to wrap his arms around Cas and sighed softly into the man's now messy hair. 'I hope so, I don't know what it is about you -.' He was cut off as Cas kissed him.

They moved from the couch to the bedroom, clothes littering the floor until a naked Cas was lying back on the bed, waiting. Stroking his cock while Dean's eyes followed his hands. He decided to moan softly and hope Dean took the hint and joined him. Not disappointed when the slightly taller man dropped his boxer briefs to the floor and climbed over him. Lips tracing a path from collar bone to jaw.  
Cas purred as he felt Dean's skin on his own. 'Do you want to fuck me Dean.'  
'Nope.' Dean shook his head, his eyes searching out Cas's. 'But I am going to make love to you.' He moved Cas's hands away from his cock and slid his own against him. Swallowing Cas's groan with a kiss as their cocks moved together. 'Are you a screamer Cas?'  
'Ah huh.' He knew his voice was raw with desire but judging from Dean's smile it was a good answer. 'You?'  
'I soundproofed the bedroom when I brought this place, just never really got to test it out with anyone.'   
Cas moaned when he felt lips settle around a nipple. Hands moving over his body and Dean's cock rubbing against his, he couldn't understand how someone like Dean could possibly be single.  
Dean was in no mood to be rushed as he licked and kissed his way around Cas's body, he growled. 'My house, my rules'. Leaving the blue eyed man panting a single word repeating it like a fervent prayer.  
'Dean.' 

Cas cried out as Dean branded him with a claiming mark, first on one hip then a matching mark on the other. His hips bucking wildly as his balls twitched and he was helpless to stop coming.  
Dean just grinned, he'd never had anyone do that before he'd even gotten to wrapping his lips or hands on his partner's cock. He still ignored Cas's penis as he watched the man looking wreaked beneath him a moment longer before reaching for lube and a box of condoms.  
'You going to be okay with this or do we need to jump in the shower first?'  
Cas blushed. 'I might, ah, have pre-prepared myself in that respect.'  
Dean chuckled as he began working Cas open. 'Did you think of me doing this to you did you?'  
'I ah, oh. I wanted to be clean for you.' He bucked his hips as he felt Dean sliding his finger deeper into his body.  
Sliding a second lubricated finger in Dean moved his free hand around to begin stroking Cas's cock. 'You look good laid out like this for me.' His own cock begging to be touched. 'Damn Cas, I duno how long I'm gonna last when I get inside you.' A third finger in he found the prostate and felt an answering jerk in his own cock as Cas cried out.   
Long elegant fingers twisted in the comforter. 'God yes, Dean, you, I want you inside me.'  
Rolling on a condom and adding more lube Dean knelt between Cas's legs as they wrapped around his waist.   
Cas threw his head back and cried out. 'More.' As he felt the head of Dean's cock teasing him.  
Dean kissed him, he wanted to lose himself in the man as he felt the tightness Cas opening for him. Wanting this to be the beginning rather than just a pleasant distraction as he slid deeper. 'More?'  
Cas cried out. 'Yes.' His voice a broken sob as Dean filled him completely.

\---------------------------------

Dean held the door of the Roadhouse open for Cas and made no secret of checking out the man's arse in his pair of borrowed jeans.  They had woken late and Dean didn't want to be late for the traditional Sunday lunch at the Roadhouse.  He'd explained to Cas it was a family tradition for the Winchester clan to get together with their friends the Harvelle's who owned the bar, and the Singers. 

Which was how Cas found himself shaking hands with Dean's father.  'It's nice to meet you Sir.'  
John clasped Cas on the back.  'Oh don't Sir me son, it's John.'  He looked at a slightly sheepish looking Dean.  'If the boy here had said he'd be bringing his friend today his mother might have wanted to be here too.'  
'Ah, yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit, last minute.'  His silent apology sent to Cas in a look.  
Cas sighed softly, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stay mad at Dean.  He jumped when the tallest man he'd ever seen wrapped his arms around him.  He squeaked out Dean's name and was released.  
'So you're Cas.'  
Dean pulled Cas into his arms and whispered a sorry against his ear.  'Sammy, yes, this is Cas.'  
'Oh, you are Dean's “little” brother.'    
'Yeah, but it's Sam.'  
'I believe you know my cousin Balthazar.'  
Sam nodded.  'We've bumped into each other across the boardroom table.'  
'When I mentioned your name he spoke very highly of your skills as a lawyer.  He does not praise easily.'  
Dean groaned.  'How long is he going to be staying with you if he knows gigantor here?'  
Cas shrugged.  'He is family.'  
'I get that but, oh hell.'  He pulled his phone out.  'Hello.'  
   
'Deano!  Hows my little cousin?'  
'He's...'  Dean trailed off as he recalled the shower they had taken before leaving for the Roadhouse.  
'Oh god, why did I ask.'  
'Beats me.'  
'So, um, where are you, is my cousin with you?'  
'Yeah, he is, we are at the Roadhouse.' He mouthed 'Gabe' to Cas who frowned and moved closer.  'Hang on Gabe, I missed that, your cousin -.'  
Cas took the phone from Dean.  'What?'  
'Cassie, you, ah, missed Church.'  
'I was otherwise engaged.'  
'Funny story about that.  Hay, Bal.' Cas heard his cousin shouting and Balthazar took the phone.  
'Where are you Cassie?'  
'At the Roadhouse.'  
   
Cas handed back the phone to Dean.  
'They're coming here aren't they.' Watching as Cas nodded.  Dean just shrugged.  'Oh well, the more the merrier.'  He looked over at Jo.  'Yo, cupcake, we gonna get this game going or what?'  He watched as Cas sat down with Karen and groaned when he over heard something about bubble bath and knew she was telling stories of his childhood antics.  His mother was going to be just as bad, and she had photo albums.

Balthazar followed Gabriel into the Roadhouse.  'I didn't know places like this actually existed outside of television.'  
'Oh shut up.'  
'Should I be surprised he even brought our cousin here?'  
'How do you survive as a lawyer if you never shut up.'  
Balthazar shrugged, stating calmly.  'I rely on my good looks.'  As if it was obvious.  'So, how are we going to do this?'  He blinked and Gabe was gone.  
'Cassie!'  Gabe rushed across the room and squealed like a teenage girl at a Twilight premier before wrapping his arms around his cousin.  'I missed you.'  
Dean stepped in and forcibly removed Gabe from the struggling Cas.  
'Deano.'  
'Gabe.'  
'Do I need to have a conversation with you concerning your intentions towards my cousin?'  Gabe gasped. 'And who the hell is this giant of a man.'  Batting his eyelashes at Sam.  
'My brother, Sam, who is married to Jess Winchester, who you know from the hospital.'  
Sam rolled his eyes.  'Hello Gabe.'  
'Haven't seen you around in a while Samsquatch.'  
'Wife's on maternity leave, don't exactly have much need to pop into the hospital do I.'

'Of course you've met.'  Dean muttered as he looked at Balthazar who had been hiding in the background. 'Bal.'  He watched as the man moved to speak but he shook his head and indicated the bar.  'Come on, it's probably your round anyway.'  
Balthazar shook his head.  'You don't understand, Grandmother knows about you now.'  He took a breath and sighed.  'She wants to meet you.'  This was not working out how he had planned.  
Dean frowned as they moved towards the bar.  'But Cas is just in a “phase” I believe was the word.  She doesn't need to meet me for that.'  
'Did he also tell you she has been looking for a wife for him?'  
'He may have mentioned it.'  
'She introduced us to someone at church today.'  
   
Dean frowned as Gabe and Cas joined them and Balthazar moved them into a quieter corner.  
Cas looked at Dean and mirrored his expression.  'What is happening?'  
'I was just telling your boyfriend that Grandmother introduced us to a Miss Megan Masters today, in church.'  
Gabe cut in.  'As in the granddaughter of two of the founding partners of the law firm, Crowley, Chase and Masters.'  
Glaring at his cousin Balthazar continued.  'She introduced her as your intended fiance.'

Dean grabbed Cas before he could hit the floor and shook his head at his brother who was watching them as he helped Cas into a chair.  'What the fuck?'  
'Grandmother is rather set on our Cassie here.'  Gabe patted his cousin's shoulder.  'Seeing the light and marrying Megan Masters.'  He shuddered.  'She has cold eyes, I don't like her.'  
'Apparently your grandmother does.' Dean muttered.  'Does the woman even care what Cas wants?'  
'Deano, what you have to understand is, people don't often disagree with her.'  
Cas shook his head.  'Our parents all disagreed with her.'  
'Yeah, she practically disowned her two daughters and didn't start speaking to Balty here until she realized he was a lawyer and she could use that to her advantage.'  Gabe sighed.  'Well it's true.  And she wasn't even going to go to your father's funeral until she realised there would be cameras there and she needed to play the role of grieving mother.'

Dean shook his head.  'Hang on, when Cas's father died, she wasn't even going to go to the funeral?'  He felt Cas clutch his hand a little tighter as he shook his head. 'Well I don't care what the old witch wants, you should all be free to marry who you choose.'  He pointed to Gabe.  'But my brother is off limits.'  
Gabe laughed.  'I happen to like Jess, so I was only teasing but point taken.'  He recognized something in Dean's eyes, there was a layer of determination within Dean that was hard to miss.  It was part of what made him such a good physical therapist, even when working with the most difficult people.  He could get results others doubted were possible, usually because he refused to give up on anyone who wanted his help.  He would be a formidable enemy and he truly hoped this might be someone who could stand up for Cas against their grandmother.  
   
Dean sighed.  'Come on, you may as well meet the family and join us for lunch.'  He hadn't forgotten Balthazar had started to say something, but he decided to follow that up later.  Right now there was a bacon cheeseburger with his name on it.  'Come on, you guys have got to try the burgers here.'  He made his way back to the table and found his mother had arrived with Jess.  
'Did Sammy call?'  
Mary gave Dean, The Look, and shook her head at her eldest child.  'You should have been the one to call young man.  Now which one is Cas?'  
Dean looked sheepish as he took Cas by the hand.  'This is my mother, Mary and my sister in law, Jess.  Mom, Jess, this is Cas.'  
'Well, it is nice to meet you, and you Cas, you must come to dinner one night soon.'   
'Thank you Mrs Win -.'  
Mary cut him off.  'Mary, please, and I take it you..'  Looking at Gabriel.  'Are Doctor Milton's cousin?'  
Cas nodded.  'This is our other cousin, Balthazar.'  
Mary shook hands with the tall Brit. 'Nice to meet you.  I'm on the Children's Hospital Board with your Aunt.'  
'Yes, Naomi has been taking over most of Grandmother's charity work of late.'  
'She's a formidable woman your grandmother.'  
Gabe spoke softly so only Cas and Dean could hear him.  'That's not how I'd put it.'  
Dean was about to say something when the sight of Jo and Ellen with trays of food distracted him.  'Hello lunch.'  He grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him to the booth.  'You have got to try one of these burgers.'   
   
Ellen exchanged a look with Mary and Karen as she placed a plate in front of Dean.  All three women laughing softly as Dean slapped Cas's hand away from his fries.  
'Don't worry honey, he does that to everyone, we've got more plates coming.'  
'Oh, Ellen, do you have any deep fried pickles?'  Jess looked up as Sam passed her the mustard.   
Ellen nodded.  'Sure, how about I get you some.' She patted the young woman on the shoulder before looking almost wistfully at her baby bump.  
Jo, not one to miss such things rolled her eyes.  'Really mom?'  
'Joanna Beth, I am not getting any younger, can I help it if I'd really like grandchildren while I'm still young enough to enjoy them?'  
'You've never like any of my boyfriends before.'  
Dean chuckled as the two women walked back to the kitchen bickering back and forth.  'They never change.' He picked his burger up and smiled at it.  'Neither should you.' Taking a bite as he closed his eyes and let the meat melt on his tongue.  
   
Once everyone had burgers and fries, and Jess had her deep fried pickles they all settled into the comfortable silence of people eating.  Cas wasn't the only one of his cousins struck by the stark difference of this meal, a simple gathering of friends and family sharing time together.  Not at all like the stilted and more formal meals at their Grandmother's house.  Meals that lacked the simple pleasure of being with people by choice and not necessity.  Perhaps Dean finding Cas wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
   
Driving back to his apartment he grinned at Cas.  'So that's my family.'  
'They are all certainly very welcoming Dean.'  
'Mom wants us over for dinner on Wednesday night if you are free.'  
Cas smiled.  'I would enjoy that.'  
'I wonder what kind of pie she'll make.'  
'Why do you like pie so much?'  
'Duno, I just do.'


	4. Conclusions

Dean held the door open for Cas, it was just his thing to hold the door for his boyfriend and he grinned as it meant he got to watch Cas walk though the door. He didn't even make a secret of how much he enjoyed looking at Cas in jeans. Or dress pants, or no pants. If he had to pick it would be no pants but they were in public so he made do with ogling the denim covered butt attached to the man he was falling in love with.  
'But it's Thursday Dean.'  
'Cas, trust me.' He let the door closed and caught Sezy's smile. They had a routine Dean was breaking but he had his reasons.  
'Well if it isn't my other favourite leading men. Cas, hon, when are you going to give in to my womanly charms and let me take this bad boy away from you.'  
Dean cut in. 'Oh no, don't start you.' Laughing softly, it was always the same and she never even looked apologetic as she just flashed Dean a smile.  
'Any time you wanna park that car of yours in my garage Dean Winchester, you just say the word.' She winked at Cas. 'You can even bring your blue eyed angle if it makes you feel better.'  
'Just two slices of pie and a tea Sezy.'  
She sighed and nodded. 'Okay then, I'll be right over.'

Dean handed over some money before leading Cas to their usual booth. He reached over and pulled his boyfriend's hand into his. 'You know what tomorrow is?'  
'Friday.'  
'Yeah but that's not what I meant. It'll be a month since we met tomorrow.'  
'Dean.' Head tilted to one side. 'Are we having a “chick flick” moment?'  
'That's just adorable you two.' Sezy set their slices of pie down along with Cas's tea. 'Apple crumble and a slice of my finest peach and raspberry cobbler.'  
'You know you're the only woman I'd marry.'  
Sezy ruffled Dean's hair. 'Don't go writing cheques you can't cash hon.'  
'And how is Steve?'  
Her smile grew as she shrugged. 'He's tied up right now.'  
'Do I wanna know?'  
'Probably not.' Winking she walked away.  
Cas watched their exchange, he was getting used to the outright flirting and innuendo that seemed to be just the way Sezy and Dean interacted. And having seen her with Steve he was under no fear that Dean would leave him for the woman, no matter how good her pie might be. His was the only garage Dean's Impala was being parked in.

The number of nights spent apart since they had met could be counted on one hand. Neither man liked to wake alone. It was as though they had always been together and the Sunday lunch now extended to include Cas's cousins who were just as easily accepted into Dean's extended family. For the first time in a long time both men were happy. Although Dean would have been happier if Balthazar hadn't started dating Jo. And he never did find out what the tall Brit had been about to say that first Sunday at the Roadhouse.

Sezy watched Dean and Cas feeding each other pie and smiled. It looked like Dean had finally found something he loved more than his car or pie. She wondered what their kids would have looked like if Cas had been a girl. She went back to her cleaning and wondered if they would invite her to the wedding. 

Pie finished they waved farewell to Sezy before heading out into the evening. Holding the door for Cas as Dean watched the way his boyfriend's hips moved while he walked.   
Cas looked over his shoulder. 'Dean? Dean.'  
'Sorry, was just thinking about loosing myself in that mighty fine arse of yours. Unless you wanted to switch tonight?'   
Cas stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Dean. 'I would not be opposed to this.' Hands grabbing Dean's arse as he nuzzled into the man's neck.  
'You wouldn't ha.' Feeling his cock growing hard at the idea of Cas buried in him. 'I better get you home then.'

Somehow he managed to drive without breaking the speed limit as he parked the car and all but dragged Cas inside. Clothes discarded he climbed into bed and waited for Cas to join him. He loved the way Cas would work him open, licking his cock while lubing his arse, hitting the prostate until Dean was seeing stars. Which is exactly what happened, leaving Dean begging for more while panting out Cas's name as the man claimed him in the most basic way. Buried deep in his body he felt Cas pounding his prostate while hands held him close. He felt his balls twitch as his body wound up to come, his body ready to explode. He cried out Cas's name. Life was perfect.

\------------

Dean whistled to himself as he headed towards his office in the hospital, he was going to ask Cas to officially move in, tonight. He'd planned a romantic dinner with candles and he'd even arranged to pick a pie up from the diner on his way home. Right now he had a mountain of paperwork ahead of him but with coffee in hand he was ready to face the afternoon. What he didn't have time for was the woman sitting in his office, waiting for him.  
She looked him up and down as he set his coffee on the desk, her voice like ice. 'Mr Winchester.'  
'Mrs Novak.' He sipped his coffee and waited.  
'I wont dally Mr Winchester, I want my grandson back.'  
Dean laughed. 'I haven't kidnapped him.'  
'This is hardly a laughing matter.' She withdrew a chequebook from her purse along with a gold pen. 'I am however willing to discuss terms.'  
Dean set his coffee down and frowned. 'What?'

'How much, Mr Winchester, will it take for you to leave my grandson alone?'  
'Excuse me?'  
'I can not have you encouraging his rebellion any longer. He has duties to the family name. I am prepared to be generous Mr Winchester.'  
Dean watched as she began writing his name. 'Are you serious?'  
'I believe one hundred thousand dollars should be evidence of how serious I am.'  
Dean shook his head as a germ of an idea took root in his subconscious. 'You've done this before.'

She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes speculative. 'Of course I have, I can't have his fling with this unnatural sexuality interfering with his duty to the family.'  
'Oh my god, you are unbelievable.'  
'I'm prepared to give you, two hundred thousand reasons to believe my sincerity, Mr Winchester.'  
Dean rolled his eyes as he tossed his coffee cup in his rubbish bin. 'I think you should leave now.'  
'Five hundred thousand dollars Mr Winchester.'   
'Do you really think I'll leave Cas, for money?'  
'His previous lovers were much easier to convince and even his gold digging tramp of a mother had her price so I am quite convinced I can find yours.'  
'All due respect ma'am, it wont matter how many zeros you write on that cheque, I am not walking away from the man I love.'  
They both looked up as the door to the office slammed.   
'You paid them off?'

Dean looked from Cas to his grandmother and back to Cas again.   
Rebekah Novak narrowed her eyes at Dean before turning to her grandson, smiling softly. 'I don't know what you think you heard but he invited me here to ask me for money.'  
Cas shook his head. 'You are unbelievable.'  
'That's what I said.' Dean muttered as he wondered how this was going to end and how much Cas had overheard.   
'Did you pay them all to leave me?'  
'I don't know what you are talking about.'  
'Denial is an ugly colour on you Grandmother. How. Many?'  
'I may have persuaded one or two move onto other things.'  
'I thought there was something wrong with me, for years I thought I was broken.'  
'Your intimacies with men is hardly natural.'  
'Neither is paying my lovers to leave me.'  
'Hardly my fault they took the money.'  
Dean wanted to toss her out of his office but he was mesmerized by Cas and appalled by the woman who had the audacity to try and bribe him.

'You heartless bitch.'  
'Language Castiel Micheal Novak. I am still your grandmother.'  
'Oh you lost right when you stopped being a decent human being. Paying people to leave, including my own mother.'  
'She wasn't difficult to convince, some unflattering photos taken when she was younger helped convince her staying with my son was a bad idea. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find them before he married that strumpet in the first place.'  
'He loved her, my father was devastated when she left.'  
'That was, regrettable.'

Dean was unable to hold his tongue. 'Regrettable? Are you out of your freaking mind?'  
'I beg your pardon.'  
'I think it's time you leave Mrs Novak, I suggest you get out of my office.'  
She looked to Cas. 'Are you going to allow this ill bred lout to speak to me like that?'  
Cas shook his head. 'I agree with Dean, I suggest you leave.'  
She tucked her chequebook back in her purse. 'I suggest you consider very carefully the folly of crossing me, either of you. I can have you fired Mr Winchester, I am on the hospital board after all.'  
Dean rolled his eyes. 'You could try, my mother's on the same board, and my little brother is actually a totally kick arse lawyer.'

She rose to her feet and squared her shoulders back. 'And you, can rule out ever seeing another penny of Novak money.'  
Cas laughed. 'Is that all you've got? Do you really think either of us care about your money? I don't even care about the family name.'  
Her eyes grew wide. 'What!'  
'You heard me, I would also not hesitate to take the Winchester name for my own, if Dean asked me to.' He looked to his green eyed lover and smiled as Dean pulled him into his arms. 'I love you Dean.'  
'I love you Cas.'  
Rebekah Novak stormed out of the office as the two men kissed.

\----------

Two months passed and Dean found himself looking at Cas as they stood side by side in church and couldn't stop smiling. Dean's waistcoat green to match his eyes, Cas wearing blue. He reached for Cas's hand as the priest spoke. Asking everyone present if they all stood before god to guide and love the child before them. Dean looked at the tiny baby in his brother's hands and said yes. Taking the baby when Sam handed him his son to hold. 

Once the christening was complete Dean handed his nephew to Jess and kissed her on the cheek. 'You did good Jess. He's almost as cute as I was at his age.'  
She laughed. 'He's only four weeks old, give him time to grow into his Winchester genes first.'  
Sam wrapped his arms around his wife. 'Kid looked good on you Dean.'  
'One step at a time Sammy.' He smiled at Cas. 'One step at a time.' He walked out of the church, hand in hand with Cas as they moved to join the family at John and Mary's house. Celebrating the birth of Thomas John Winchester. The first of the next generation.

Cas had officially moved in with Dean and Balthazar had decided to buy Cas's apartment, since he was sticking around now. And none of the cousins had spoken to their grandmother after finding out how she had threatened to have Dean fired after her failed attempt to pay him off. Which had the added bonus of no more family dinners or Sunday church services for Gabriel and Balthazar. Leaving them all free to sit around a collection of tables outside the Winchester family home with their new extended family. 

Balthazar grinned at Dean holding hands with Cas. 'When are you going to make an honest man of my cousin?'  
'About that.' Dean smiled at Cas who nodded before he rose to his feet, rapping a spoon on his bottle of beer. 'If I could have your attention please. As you know, we are all here to celebrate Sammy and Jess's beautiful baby boy. And since everyone that's even remotely important to me is here, I also wanted to make an announcement.'  
'You're having gender reassignment surgery in Mexico next week.' Ash called out, earning himself a look from Ellen that could have pealed paint.  
'No Ash, I'm not going to Mexico any time soon. But I did ask Cas something last night and he said yes.' He pulled Cas up beside him and kissed him as everyone erupted in wolf whistles and applause. Pulling apart they stared at each other while everyone around them quietened down.  
'So, Deano, when is the big day?'  
'We haven't decided all the details yet, we only got engaged last night.'  
'Does this mean you're having a wedding cake, or a wedding pie?'  
Dean wasn't sure who called that out but did sound like a really good idea. He resolved to talk to Sezy about that when they next went to the diner for pie.

The rest of the afternoon was spent posing for family photos and sharing hugs of congratulations for Jess and Sam on the arrival of their son. And for Dean and Cas on their engagement. The biggest hug of all was reserved for Mary Winchester, when she brought out an extra pie so Dean didn't have to share with anyone but Cas. 

Leaning back Dean groaned as he rubbed his belly. 'That was an awesome pie mom.'  
Mary smiled at her son while she held Thomas.   
John wrapped his arms around his wife and looked down at the baby. 'Being a gran suits you.'  
Dean looked from his parents to his lover, his voice soft so only Cas could hear. 'You want one of them?'  
Cas considered his answer as he smiled at Dean. 'I would very much like to meet our children.'  
'If you hadn't already agreed to marry me I'd be asking you right now.' He pulled Cas into his arms. 'We should help help mom with the dishes and then I'm going to drag you home and have my way with you.'  
'I think your suggestion has merit.'  
Dean laughed. 'Merit.' He gave Cas a playful shove. 'Come on then.'

Mary watched the happiness shining from both her sons and smiled at John. 'Somehow I don't think we'll have to wait too long before the next big family celebration. It's nice seeing them happy.'  
'Did you tell Dean what happened at the last hospital board meeting?'  
'Oh I'm not telling him Rebekah Novak tried to have him voted off the island as it were.' She shook her head. 'I'm still amazed she actually tried to get his position at the hospital withdrawn.'  
'What made her think it would work?'  
'Oh honey, she's a bitter old woman stuck in world where who she is used to mean something.'  
'Are you excusing her trying to get our son fired because she couldn't bribe her way out of their relationship?'  
'No, but I do feel sorry for her. She's missing out on all this love.' She smiled at her husband.  
'You have a big heart Mary Winchester.' He dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning away to help his son and future son in law clear plates.

\---------- Epilogue ----------

Two years later Dean wore the same suit he had worn at his nephew's christening, and on the day he had married Cas nearly two years ago. Standing at the front of the church next to his husband while they each held a child in their arms. His nephew playing at their feet as they welcomed Emily Sara Rose and Rapheal James into the ever growing Winchester family. They looked around the church at their family. Balthazar and Jo who had gotten married a year ago where expecting their first child in four months. Standing next to Ellen and Bill, proud grandparents to be. Then there was John and Mary who were next to Sammy and Jess, also expecting their second child in a few months time. And Gabriel and his sister Anna smiling at how happy their cousin looked next to his husband and surrounded by family. Even gruff looking Bobby was holding his wife's hand as they smiled at their friends and Ash had managed to find a suit. Granted, it looked like the same one Bill Harvelle had probably worn when he'd married Ellen in the seventies, but it was a suit. The pale green not looking totally out of place on the mullet toting young man.

Dean just smiled, if he'd known getting stood up that fateful Friday night was going to lead to all this, he might have been less disappointed at the time. Although, with hindsight, he hadn't had any reason to be disappointed since. He looked down at the baby girl that was all his before looking at his husband and the son he held. They knew one was biologically his and the other Cas's but at the moment both children had blue eyes so they weren't sure yet which was which. It didn't matter, they were theirs. Cas had gotten his wish and a month ago they had been able to meet their children. 

As far as Dean Winchester was concerned, that one chance encounter had been the start of the rest of his life.  And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahahaha, I wanted something light and fluffy and this is what happened. I am working on a follow up, there are a few things I want to explore and explain but I'm not sure when it will be ready for posting. And there really is a Sezy out there (not a Mary-Sue) that my OC is based on, because just because. 
> 
> As always, I don't own the boys, I'm just messing with them. I'm also running on the theory that since there is no supernatural element, everybody is still alive (unless I already killed them off...) Any mistakes are mine, I tried to fix any as I found them.


End file.
